


Five Times John and Elizabeth Make Out, and One Time They Finally Get to Have Sex

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title pretty much covers it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times John and Elizabeth Make Out, and One Time They Finally Get to Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For irony_rocks, who prompted me with the title. (I don't think she meant for it to be the actual title, but we have established that I suck at those.)
> 
> Many fantabulous thanks to rillarilla for a last-minute, super-speedy, awesome beta when I wanted to get this posted today.
> 
> Does not follow the traditional Five Things format, but I have learned not to argue with the muse. She withholds plots if I do.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ February 2009.

If John knows anything about Elizabeth, it's that they'll have to take their relationship slow -- which is why he's surprised as hell when their first date ends with them making out in a hallway where anyone could see.

It takes him three weeks to talk Elizabeth into going on a date with him. She's worried about protocol and appearances and what it would mean for the rest of the city if things don't work out, but he also thinks she's maybe just a little scared. He knows he's terrified.

They have a late dinner in the mess hall; familiar, low pressure. Most of their conversation flows easily, except for when John remembers that _they're on a date_ and his mind suddenly goes blank at the enormity of that simple fact. He'd feel more embarrassed about that if Elizabeth's cheeks didn't turn pink every time he finds himself staring at her.

Even though it's relatively early, considering their usual hours, he walks her to her quarters after they eat. At her door, John decides to push his luck and leans in to kiss her.

He really only means for it to be quick, light, but Elizabeth responds unhesitatingly and one kiss becomes two, then three, and then four, until he loses track. Before he knows what's happening, he's cupping her face with one hand, the other on her hip, and her fingers are tunnelling through his hair. John backs her up until they crash against her door, pressed together from chest to hips to knees.

The impact must knock some sense into them because they both pull back at the same time. John tries not to notice that their lips separate with an almost audible pop, or that her breath is unsteady against his face; if he thinks about any of this too much right now, he won't be able to leave.

Elizabeth's still staring up at him and John has no idea what to do. He lets his thumb graze her lips before he drops his hands and takes a step back. "I, um.... Goodnight?"

She licks her lips and John swallows. Hard. "Goodnight," she echoes, then waves a hand over the door control and disappears inside her room. John stands in the hallway for several seconds before making his way to his quarters on autopilot with the distinct feeling that he won't be getting much sleep tonight.

**

For someone who's trying to avoid being alone with John, Elizabeth acknowledges that going somewhere as predictable as the balcony is probably not the wisest idea. She needs the space, though, and her people tend to give her a few minutes of peace when she's out here.

Their kiss last night has left her utterly off balance. In her experience, first kisses are a little awkward, or okay at best; it takes time to learn someone that way. A first kiss is not supposed to make her forget that she's standing in a public hallway while she runs her hands through his hair and drags his mouth closer to hers.

Her face starts to feel hot and Elizabeth forces her thoughts away from the night before – which is, of course, when John joins her on the balcony.

They stand quietly for a few minutes, and she spends the time very carefully not thinking about how his fingers feel against her face, or how his lips feel against hers. She fails miserably.

"So," John starts, and Elizabeth turns to face him just in time to see him lick his lips nervously. "I haven't seen you much today."

"Yeah. I've been... busy," she responds lamely. It's quiet again for a few moments before she hears him take a breath.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asks in a rush.

He's nervous. It's ridiculous, she thinks, that two adults who have each had their fair share of relationships are this skittish with each other.

"It's movie night," he continues when she doesn't answer right away. "I know you don't, y'know, want to go public about this, but I thought maybe we could go and—"

"Yes."

He flounders to a stop, gapes at her for a moment, and then clarifies, "Yes, you're busy or yes, you'll come?"

She has to smile. "Yes, I'll come."

He returns her smile, but it's the way his eyes light up that leaves a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She doesn't realize that they're just standing there, grinning at each other, until John clears his throat. "So I'll, uh, come drag you out of your office at 2100?"

She ducks her head. "Okay."

John's fingers brush against her cheek and Elizabeth instinctively turns into his touch, closing her eyes. She senses him moving closer but it's not until she feels his breath against her lips that she remembers where they are and stops him with a hand on his chest. "Anyone could walk out here," she reminds him, hoping he doesn't notice the unsteadiness of her voice.

John pulls away and Elizabeth is momentarily disappointed. But then his fingers wrap around her wrist and he's dragging her across the balcony to where they'll be out of sight unless someone comes out to look for them, and then she's leaning up and he's leaning down and, god, it's even better than last night.

His lips are dry and a little chapped against hers. It's only one of the pieces of sensory information that threaten to overwhelm Elizabeth as she slides her tongue past John's lips at the same time that his hands start to wander.

He tastes like coffee, she thinks inanely as warm fingers slip beneath her shirt to draw random patterns on her lower back. Remembering something from the night before, she lifts a hand from his chest to run it through his hair, scratching lightly with her nails. She doesn't miss his slight shiver, nor the change in his breathing, so she does it again.

The hand not doing things to the spot between her shoulder blades slides off her hip to cup her ass, pulling their lower bodies flush against each other. Elizabeth breaks the kiss on a gasp, tilting her head back to gulp some much-needed air. John seems to take that either as an invitation or a challenge; either way, his mouth is sliding along her jaw and up to her ear, his tongue flicking lightly against the lobe.

She breathes his name, hands fumbling at his waist and yanking his shirt out of his pants so she can get at more of his skin. He trails his fingers down her spine and along her waistband to her side. The backs of his fingers glide up her side, the heel of his hand brushing the outer curve of her breast, and her entire body shudders at the brief contact. Elizabeth arches her back, slipping her fingers just under the waist of his pants to bring him closer, wanting more more more—

The sound of doors swishing open registers only dimly, but the next thing she hears has Elizabeth wrenching away from John and scrambling to straighten her shirt.

"Elizabeth? You here?"

She's really not sure if she wants to thank Rodney for stopping them before they went too far, or to curse him for his timing.

She's leaning toward the latter.

**

Elizabeth's pretty sure that it's been close to fifteen years since she last made out with someone on a couch. It's as awkward and uncomfortable as she remembers, and as thrilling too.

How she and John ended up the last ones in the common room after the movie ended is something of a mystery. But he said something funny, she laughed, and one thing led to another and now she's on her back with John above her, her hands roaming his body and his hand up her shirt, and they're kissing each other like drawing breath is an option.

John slides his hand a little higher and brushes a thumb along the underside of her breast, and Elizabeth makes an involuntary sound low in her throat. She feels John's smile at her reaction and, deciding that two can most definitely play this game, manages to free a leg and wrap it around his waist. The movement pulls a low groan from John, but her plan sort of backfires because now he's pressed against where she really, really wants him to be even closer, and Elizabeth can't help but whimper.

John finally pushes up the cup of her bra, palming her breast, and she moves into his touch. Grasping at the hem of his shirt, she starts pulling it up, trying to get it off. John relents after a moment, pulling away long enough for her to pull it over his head, and when he resettles she can feel him, hard against her thigh. It occurs to her that it's way past time for them to take this someplace much less public, but then John's sliding down her body, pushing her shirt up, and the thought flies out of her head the instant his lips touch her stomach. She slides one hand into his hair and her breath hitches in anticipation as he moves higher and higher and—

Stops.

She raises her head to look at John with eyes that won't quite focus. He doesn't seem much more coherent than she feels, but he does look irritated. His eyes lock on hers as he reaches for his radio. "_What_, McKay?"

She listens to his end of the conversation, and it quickly becomes clear that their night is over. "Now? It's late.... As a matter of fact, I _am_ busy.... I—never mind. I'll be there in ten. Sheppard out."

Elizabeth fixes her bra and shirt as John rises to his knees above her, reaching for his t-shirt. She wriggles into a sitting position and then stands, and her body heats all over again when she sees the way he's looking at her. "Come on," she says, trying to straighten his hair before giving up and running her fingers through her own curls. "You'd better get going before Rodney comes looking for you."

He stands and leans in, nuzzling his lips just under her jawline. "You know," he murmurs, flicking his tongue against her skin and making her shiver, "Rodney's easily distracted. I bet we'd have a good half-hour before he even notices I'm not there."

Elizabeth's tempted, but they've pushed their luck enough over the past day or two so she steps back, lifting a brow at John. "And you think half an hour is enough time? I'm a little disappointed to hear that."

He gapes at her for a moment, then his expression turns mischievous. "That sounds like a challenge," he says, and then glances at his watch. "Unfortunately, not right now." When he looks back up, there's a hint of promise in his eyes. "But soon."

She watches him leave, wondering if she can rearrange her schedule to get an entire hour for lunch tomorrow.

**

Elizabeth hits the wall of the storage closet hard enough to force out a grunt of expelled air, but it's not enough for her to loosen her hold on John. She yanks him closer, tipping her head back to greedily gasp for breath as he runs his open mouth down her neck, his teeth scraping lightly and making her shiver. It passes through her mind that there might be a mark later, but at the moment the thought's too nebulous to cause her any real worry. She's much more concerned about getting his shirt off.

She fumbles for the hem of his shirt and, finally getting hold of it, pulls it off. It tangles briefly when he won't pull away from her long enough for her to get it all the way off of him, and they both start to laugh as they try to get him free. Elizabeth quiets, though, at how he's looking at her, and has to break their gaze when it becomes too much.

Her eyes move over his bare chest, taking in the smattering of grey among the dark hair, and the silver chain of his dog tags. She reaches out to trace a finger along the chain until she hooks the tags. John stands still, hands on her hips, as she lets the thin pieces of metal rest in her palm and runs her thumb over the indentations that sum up his military life.

His hand closes over hers after a moment and she looks up. Elizabeth isn't exactly sure where her sudden seriousness has come from but there's a look of understanding in John's eyes; he seems to get it, even if she doesn't.

She uses her grip on his tags to pull him down for a kiss, and when he murmurs her name against her lips it sends a frisson of heat through her body that settles between her thighs.

"John," she whispers back, and then she's left speechless because her tongue is too busy tangling with his.

She rests a palm on John's chest, unsurprised at how hard his heart is pounding beneath her hand because hers is racing just as fast. Her fingers curl, her nails lightly scratching over his nipple, and Elizabeth feels him shudder. His hands tighten on her hips as she continues to explore, her fingers flicking over both his nipples a few times more before moving down to slide along his ribs, then down to his stomach.

John's pulled away by now, breathing heavily, and Elizabeth feels a purely feminine rush of power at the blissed out expression on his face. A wicked smile touches her lips just before she drops a hand to his growing erection.

"_Elizabeth_." He chokes out her name, his hips arching into her touch, and she has the fleeting thought that they've been idiots to deny themselves this for so long.

She leans forward, licking at the hollow of his throat before kissing along his collarbone, continuing to fondle him and feeling him grow harder. He's trying to unhook her bra but his fingers seem to be shaking too much to manage it, and the part of her that's not completely consumed by the taste and feel and scent of him is amused that she has this much of a hold over him.

Eventually she pulls back until she's not touching him at all, and waits for John to open his eyes and look at her. Only when Elizabeth is sure that she has his attention does she very slowly and deliberately reach forward to unbutton and unzip his pants, and then sink to her knees in front of him.

She hooks her fingers through his belt loops and begins to tug his pants down. Above her, John swears lowly and lifts his arms to lean heavily against the wall. Elizabeth smiles, but the expression fades quickly because his pants are around his knees now and there's only the thin material of his boxers covering him. She pauses for a moment and then reaches for the elastic waistband.

"Dr. Weir?"

She jerks away so fast that her head slams against the wall with a painful thunk. John looks down at her curse, concern edging out the arousal, and she points to her earpiece in explanation as she tries to catch her breath enough to sound normal.

"If that's McKay, I swear to god—"

Elizabeth shushes him and reaches for her radio. "Yes, Carson, what is it?"

"Rodney's here in the infirmary. It's nothing serious – he received an electrical shock from a device he was working on – but I'm going to keep him here for a few hours just in case. I thought you'd want to know."

Elizabeth bites back a sigh of annoyance. "Of course, Carson, thank you. I'll be there shortly. Weir out."

She signs off and then succumbs to the frustration, letting out a groan. When she opens her eyes, John is kneeling in front of her, looking both curious and resigned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She blows out a breath, trying to rein her body back from its high. "Rodney's in the infirmary. He got a shock, probably from that machine he was working on last night."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course he did," he says, and then as he starts to stand he mutters something she doesn't think he means for her to hear. "This is the third time in two days he's kept me from having sex."

Elizabeth surprises herself by bursting into laughter. John smiles down at her sheepishly before offering her a hand up, and they set about fixing their clothing before heading for the infirmary.

**

John gulps as Elizabeth sheds the last of her clothes and climbs onto the end of the bed. He has to admit that he was starting to wonder if they'd ever get to this point, and he's a little afraid that something's going to interrupt them again – like an all-out Wraith attack. He has that kind of luck.

Elizabeth starts crawling up his body, and John forgets to breathe because she's absolutely beautiful and quite possibly the sexiest thing he's ever seen. His hands are on her the instant she's close enough to touch, running along her shoulders and down her back as she moves further up the bed. She stops with her knees straddling his waist and settles on his stomach, and John can't stop the low growl or the thrust of his hips when he feels how wet she is against him.

Elizabeth grins down at his reaction, looking smug. Not about to take her teasing lying down – so to speak – he threads his fingers through her hair and pulls her down for a kiss that's deep and wet and slow. She makes an unidentifiable sound when he brushes his thumb over the space behind her ear so he does it again; this time, her fingers clench on his shoulder.

She breaks their kiss to sit up and John follows, running his lips along her jaw to the newly discovered spot behind her ear. His tongue traces over the area, and Elizabeth squirms and moans. He switches to the other side and teases her until she's panting for breath.

Elizabeth drops her head back and arches her back, and John trails his lips down the column of her throat, detouring briefly along her collarbone before going lower, his teeth closing carefully over a nipple. Elizabeth lets out a cry, bucking against him, and his cock twitches.

"Elizabeth," he all but whimpers, wanting to be inside her right now _right now_, before they're interrupted again, and thankfully she seems to get that. She pushes him until he's lying on his back and then shuffles backwards until she's right where he wants her, grasping him in one hand and rubbing him over her sex. He groans, hips arching involuntarily. "Elizabeth," he says again as she holds him still and starts to slide down his length. "Oh, _god_. I swear, if McKay walks through that door right now he can watch. Just don't stop."

She makes a sound that might be a laugh or annoyance. He's really too far gone to know. "John, if you ever plan on doing this again, then never bring up Rodney's name while we're naked again."

John would have agreed – besides the fact that he'd agree to pretty much anything right now, it _is_ a damn good rule – but she chooses just then to sink down on him and he can't even form a coherent thought, let alone intelligible words.

Elizabeth doesn't move for a long minute and John struggles to keep still, which is hard when she's surrounding him like this, her inner muscles fluttering around his cock. Thankfully she starts to move, and he knows this isn't going to last nearly as long as he might like.

"Slow next time?" Elizabeth gasps, and he might be freaked out by how eerily they're in sync if there were more blood making it to his brain, but as it is he just counts his blessings.

It doesn't take long to find a rhythm. John lets his hands travel along Elizabeth's body, but as his body starts to tighten he focusses on where they come together. She makes a sound at the first brush of his thumb against her, and the noise gets higher pitched as she moves with him more urgently. She comes with a long, low groan, and John's not all that far behind when he gasps out her name, oblivious to anything except the bed under him and Elizabeth over him for a long, long time.

Elizabeth's breathing is mostly back to normal by the time he comes down, and he thinks she might be almost asleep. She barely stirs when he reaches for the blanket at the end of the bed. He covers them both and settles an arm around her waist, when she shifts against him. "John?" she mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Take out your earpiece."

He chuckles sleepily, removes his radio, wraps himself around her, and surrenders to sleep.

_\--end--_


End file.
